Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U
Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U (コープスパーティー -THE ANTHOLOGY- サチコの恋愛遊戯♥Hysteric Birthday 2U Kōpusu Pātī -ZA ANSOROJĪ- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi♥Hisuterikku Bāsudē Tū Yū?), tambien conocido como Corpse Party 2U, es una comedia romantica spin-off de la serie Corpse Party creda por Team GrisGris para la PlayStation Portable. El juego fue publicado por 5pb. y MAGES, y fue lanzado en Japón en Agosto 2 del 2012. Cuenta con múltiples historias escritas por diversos autores invitados con la supervisión de Makoto Kedouin, el creador de la serie Corpse Party. Es conocido bajo la abreviatura 2U en Japón. El juego ha inspirado una adaptación al manga. La Edición Limitada (LE) fue clasificada con CERO: Z, comparable con el estándar ESRB "Solo adultos" 18+ (AO), siendo el primer juego con clasificación para adultos en toda la serie Corpse Party. Esto se debió a que la OVA Corpse Party: Missing Footage venía incluida en esta. Trama La trama principal de Corpse Party 2U tiene lugar durante el cumpleaños de Sachiko Shinozaki. Para celebrar el acontecimiento, Sachiko quiere jugar un juego con los desafortunados estudiantes que resultaron atrapados en la escuela primaria. Los personajes se ven obligados a participar en una variedad de juegos y hacer lo que sea necesario para entretenerla. Cuando Sachiko dice, "Hagan una comedia romántica o mueren ♥" El juego se divide en nueve capítulos. Todos ellos tienen un tema que nunca se repite de nuevo. Todos los títulos son parodias de los medios de comunicación o frases populares. #0; Cumpleaños histérico! El prólogo donde Sachiko está contenta con este día especial y cómo los residentes de Heavenly Host la felicitan. El título es una parodia de feliz cumpleaños! #1; Vergüenza sobre el campo de batalla En el primer capítulo,Vergüenza sobre el campo de batalla (恥 場 に 架 け る Senjō ni Kakeru Haji), Sachiko reúne a todos en el auditorio de la escuela y les da la oportunidad de escapar de Heavenly Host. El que gane la carrera de obstáculos podrá irse con la persona de su elección. El título japonés original es una parodia de El puente sobre el río Kwai (橋 場 に u 橋 Senjō ni Kakeru Hashi). #2; Extraño en el centro de atención En el segundo capítulo, Stranger in the Spotlight (怪人 ン ジ Tenjin-za no Kaijin, iluminado El fantasma de Tenjin), Sachiko ahora quiere ver una obra. Entonces ella recibe a Sakutaro, Mayu, Yoshiki, Chihaya Yamase, Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, Azusa y Ran para que la ayuden como participantes en la obra. El título japonés original es una parodia de El fantasma de la ópera (怪人 ペ ラ の Opera-za no Kaijin). #3; Refugio Transbomba Ultra Quiz En el tercer capítulo, Trans-Bomb Shelter Ultra Quiz,y Naho Saenoki, Sayaka Ooue, Aiko Niwa, Shougo Taguchi y Haruyuki Inumaru van a participar en él. Si logran obtener 427 puntos, ganarán el premio: Kou Kibiki. Además, podrán agruparse el día después de despertarse dentro de Heavenly Host. El título es una parodia de Trans-America Ultra Quiz (ズ メ リ ズ ズ Amerika Ōdan Urutora Kuizu?). #4; ¿Con amor, desde el corazón de la escuela? En el capítulo cuarto, ¿Con amor, desde el corazón de la escuela? (天神 小 の の, 愛 を さ け? Tenjin-ko no Chūshin, Ai o Sakebu, lit. Clamando amor, ¿En el centro de la Hueste Celestial?), Sachiko finalmente llega a ver lo que ha estado esperando: una comedia romántica. Las participantes del evento, Naomi Nakashima, Yuka Mochida, Ayumi Shinozaki, Yui Shishido y Tohko Kirisaki, tendrán que luchar por el amor de Satoshi Mochida en diferentes situaciones. El ganador obtendrá algo que comience con "ki" de él. El título japonés original es una parodia de Crying Out Love, en el centro del mundo (ぶ の 中心 ぶ ぶ ぶ Sekai no Chūshin de, Ai o Sakebu?). #5; El rey y nosotros En el quinto capítulo, El rey y nosotros (王 様 と わ sama a Watashi-tachi?), Sachiko quiere probar algunos "juegos para adultos", por lo que le pide a Shougo que organice el evento. Aquí, Naomi, Seiko Shinohara, Naho, Sayaka y Haruyuki jugarán el "Juego del Rey"; Un juego en el que todos deberán obedecer las órdenes del rey. El título es una parodia de El rey y yo (王 様 と Ōsama a Watashi?). #6; El chef irónico En el sexto capítulo, The Ironic Chef (凡人 の 凡人 Ryōri no Honjin ?, iluminó The Amateur Chef), Sachiko tiene hambre, por lo que decide comenzar una competencia de cocina. Los participantes en el concurso son Naomi, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Yuuya Kizami, Yui y Emi Urabe. Mientras que los jueces son Sachiko, Satoshi, Satsuki Mizuhara y Yoshikazu Yanagihori. El título es una parodia de Iron Chef (人 の 鉄 人 Ryōri no Tetsujin?). #7; ¡Las normativas penitentes explotan! En el séptimo capítulo, ¡Las normas penitentes estallan! (懺悔リア充爆発しろ ''Zange Ria-jū Bakuhatsu Shiro. Lit: ''Explotar y morir,Normativas Penitentes!), Sachiko quiere convertirse en una estrella de hollywood. Y para hacer eso, se le ocurre un plan perfecto: hacer una película, y cuando se convierta en un éxito, se convertirá en una estrella. E incluso traerá de vuelta a la vida a Lucio Fulutin, un famoso director de cine ... Pero pronto, todo se vuelve un desastre, y necesitan ingresar a un lugar dentro de los terrenos de la escuela, pero eso es demasiado poderoso para que incluso Sachiko lo controle: Un lugar donde el misterioso Libro de Eibon espera ser encontrado. ¡El título japonés original es una parodia de Blow Up and Die, Happy People! (ろ-充 爆 ia Ria-jū Bakuhatsu Shiro). #8; Adiós a ti, este día En el octavo capítulo, Adiós, este día (今日 の 日 ō Kyō no Hi yo, Sayōnara ?, iluminado. Hoy es el día, Adiós), la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sachiko ha llegado a su fin. Pero Sachiko tiene un último deseo, ¿será concedido? ¿Es un milagro posible para las personas atrapadas en Heavenly Host? El título japonés original es una parodia de Farewell for Today (ら の 日 ら Kyō no Hi wa Sayōnara?). #EX; Samsara río abajo En el capítulo adicional, Samsara río abajo (死 線 流 し Shisen Nagashi, lit. Death Line Cruise), aprendemos acerca de las dos chicas de la escuela secundaria de chicas de Santa Cruz, Azusa Takai y Ran Kobayashi, cómo terminaron en Heavenly Anfitrión y dónde se conocieron por primera vez "Caballero". El título japonés original es una parodia de Esos eran los días (白 線 流 し Hakusen Nagashi?). Modo de Juego Este juego continúa con el acercamiento de novela visual, tal como se utilizo anteriormente en Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, donde los jugadores se le dan diversas opciones y alternativas a lo largo de cada capítulo. Al igual que en los juegos anteriores, hay una gran variedad de finales erróneos que se puede alcanzar mediante la selección de las opciones equivocadas. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las novelas visuales y los juegos anteriores de la serie, esta vez el jugador va a tener el control de las acciones de múltiples personajes en un mismo capítulo.Categoría:Juegos